


Décence

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tente de faire la morale à son colocataire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décence

Sherlock manque de tact. Choisit toujours les moments incongrus pour m'embrasser. Pas déplaisant, sinon, je le repousserais. Mais, avant de partir, j'essaye encore de lui faire entendre raison.  
  
\- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser quand tu veux, Sherlock !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu-quoi ? ! Il y a des moments... Ça ne se fait pas... Devant un cadavre...  
\- Et alors ? Il est mort ! John, si je veux t'embrasser, je le fais et tu ne détestes pas ça.  
  
À ses mots, Sherlock m'attrape la main et presse ses lèvres brutalement contre les miennes. Je grogne, mais m'avance. Il sourit. Et merde !


End file.
